Kicking Below The Belt
by Orion's Rain Goddess
Summary: The Girls Have Had Enough And If Someone Doesn't Help Them There Will Be Hell To Pay. Run Boys Run!


Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Kicking Below The Belt$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
~Chapter 1~ Fed Up  
  
Slowly she came to. Taking in her surroundings she realized that, yet again, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and herself have been taken captive. She tried to move but was held to the wall by thick chains. "So you're finally awake," Shizuru said struggling with her own chains. " Yeah. How long do you think before the boys find us," Keiko asked. "Days, weeks, who knows? All I know is that they better get here and rescue us soon because this is getting old real fast." "Tell me about it," came a groan from the now awake Botan. "How many times can a girl get kidnapped in a lifetime?" "Let's see. This is my 10th time. But I know for the rest of you it's been a lot more," Shizuru said. "What? Where am I," Yukina asked now waking up. "Good question," said Botan.  
  
*Meanwhile in Spirit World*  
  
"What? Kidnapped!" Yusuke's scream echoed throughout the halls. "Yes," Koenma responded. "They were taken by a dog demon named Goro." "When do we leave?" Hiei asked now officially pissed off. "Immediately. They are being held captive at Black Stone Castle." Koenma said. "Let's go," Kurama said.  
  
"So this is it," Yusuke looked over at the stronghold from the ditch he and the others were hiding in. "Let's do this," Kuwabara yelled. They stormed through the castle killing every demon they came across until they came to the girl's cell. "About time you got here," Shizuru said. "Yes about time," came a gruffy voice from behind the boys.  
  
They turned to find a shockingly pink haired demon with two white ears protruding from each side. He had ebony eyes and was Shizuru's height. "You must be Goro," Kurama said taking out his rose whip. The others did the same with their weapons. "That's right. Welcome to my castle." He took out two daggers and prepared for an attack. "Let me take him." Kuwabara charged at Goro. Goro dodged every swipe. "How do you like this?" He pulled back his arm punching Kuwabara and sending him through the bars of the girl's cell. "Sprit Gun," Yusuke shot at Goro. "Ha." Goro raised his dagger and reflected it sending it back at Yusuke. It hit him dead on sending him into a wall. Yusuke grunted in pain as he tried to stand. "Weaklings." Goro smirked. "Well see about that," said Yusuke. "Whip Lash," Kurama surprise attacked him from behind. He managed to get away with few cuts but Kurama was in pursuit. He felled to notice Hiei approach on the other side. Swish. He fell to the ground in many pieces from the whip and sword double team.  
  
Kuwabara freed the girls with his spirit sword. "Are you ok Yukina my sweet?" He asked. Hiei sent him a death glare. "Yes Kazuma. Thank you all for saving us," Yukina smiled. Botan rubbed her red wrists from the tight cuffs. This had to stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls all met in the park. "This has got to stop," Botan said. "I agree," said Yukina. "Yeah. But what are we going to do about it?" asked Keiko. "I think I've got an idea," Shizuru smirked. "But I don't know if we can pull it off." "What is it?" asked Botan. "I don't know about it." "Please just tell us," Yukina pleaded. "Ok. Here's the deal. It's clear that we're all more than fed up. We are tired of being the weakest link. So this is what we do. We get someone to train us." "Train us?" said Keiko. "Yeah train us." "That's a good idea. But who?" asked Botan. "We'll I'm definitely not asking my little brother." Shizuru said. "Yeah or Genkai," said Keiko. "Why not Genkai?" Yukina asked. "She'll probably say no and if she said yes then we would probably get killed in the process," Keiko said. "True," said Botan. "That leaves Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke," Shizuru said. "I am so not asking Yusuke. He'd probably just laugh in my face," Keiko protested. "Ok so that leaves Hiei and Kurama," Shizuru contemplated. "We'll split up into two groups: Yukina and I will be one and Botan and Keiko will be the other. Yukina, you and I will ask Kurama. Botan and Keiko, you will ask Hiei." Shizuru instructed. "And remember. Don't take no for an answer. No matter what." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will they get the boys to say yes? And if successful will they survive? Will the Boys survive? Review Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz. ^_^ 


End file.
